quick_paced_killinfandomcom-20200214-history
Jin Ashinka
Appearance Jin wears a black vest that goes down to about his mid-thigh, and the cloth is splattered with golden paint stains from the spray cans that he uses. He dons a simple dark navy pair of jeans as well as a golden t-shirt, as well as a pair of dark red sketchers. He is a heterochromia, and his right eye is a dark black while his left is a shocking golden. His hair is also black. Personality At the beginning of the series, Jin has a pretty upbeat personality - whether he was flirting, making really bad puns, or eating ice cream, he never let anything get him down. After the first murder, however, his personality starts to get a bit more serious, although it is nowhere near depressed. After the second murder, his personality remains a steady serious rate, but when he is told by Desmond that he almost murdered Jimin due to the fact that he constantly fed the SHSL Judge ice cream, he slowly starts to sink into depression, After the third murder, Jin becomes apathetic, and by the end of the fourth murder, he's on the borderline of insanity. Synopsis Pre-Despair shit happened Post-Despair At the beginning of the series, when Monobear announced that they were all going to be trapped in the school forever, he picked up the bear and threatened to kill it before he threw it out of the way so it wouldn't explode. Relationships Jimin Jimin is probably one of the most prominent of Jin's relationships, due to the fact that the two were almost lovers. At the first trial, Jimin briefly accused Jin of being the murderer before switching to defending the SHSL Graffiti Artist when he realized that Ryuu was indeed the murderer. Shortly after the trial, the two sit in the kitchen as Jin overdoses on ice cream, causing him to pass out and making Jimin carry him to his room, bridal style. There are several other instances when they share almost romantic moments, such as when Jimin asks Monobear for a replenish of ice cream during the second trial (while specifically looking at Jin) and when Jin almost kisses the judge on accident. However, after the second trial, their whole relationship falls apart. Jimin ends up going nearly insane due to Desmond, and after vomiting and almost attempting suicide, the judge passes out. Desmond falsely accuses Jin for forcing Jimin to eat nothing but ice cream, thus malnourished him and indirectly murdering him. Jin, of course, is traumatized, and after Desmond puts a restraining order on the graffiti artist to restrain him from seeing Jimin anymore, Jin turns into a bit of a stalker and when he's not drowning his sorrows in ice cream he ends up stalking Jimin, watching Jimin's growing romance with both Sugar and Desmond with great jealousy. Sugar Jin has little to no direct encounters with this female, but he does, however, does have a jealousy complex with her over Jimin. Before the aftermath of the second trial, Jin was fairly nice to her, and even flirted with her briefly before the first trial. After discovering that Jimin had a romantic interest in Sugar, however, he started to get jealous of her to the point of loathing, although his hatred of her was no real fault of her own. Desmond Jin has a similar relationship to Desmond as he has with Sugar, however, he has had many more direct encounters with the brunette than the female. During the first trial, Desmond also briefly accused Jin of being the murderer, and in the aftermath of the second trial, Desmond also falsely accused Jin of attempting to murder Jimin by malnourished him. Desmond was probably the spark that led Jin to slowly grow more depressed and borderline insanity. Desmond is also a prominent love interest of Jimin, causing Jin to grow very jealous of the brunette. ChiyoCategory:Season oneCategory:AliveCategory:Student Jin has a brief, but important, interaction with Chiyo. Right before the fourth trial and Chiyo's own murder, the two encounter in the kitchen where Jin is eating ice cream in a semi-conscious state as he deals with his depression. Chiyo demands that he snap out of his trance, and even goes to the point of taking away Jin's ice cream and restraining him by holding onto his wrists. Jin, angered by this, slaps Chiyo, who, in turn, punches the boy in the face and sends him flying. He hits his head on the tile kitchen floor, injuring him. He does not have any interactions with Chiyo afterwards, and has regretted not being able to patch things up with the dollmaker. Naoki Jin had several interactions with Naoki. The first major one was right after Chiyo had punched him, and Naoki had quipped on how depressed Jin was and how a lot of that depression stemmed off of his rejection from Jimin, and saying that it was a typical 'Romeo and Juliet scenario'. Jin had then bitterly muttered how that meant they would never be together and that both of them would die horribly in the end. Naoki agreed wholeheartedly. The second encounter was right after Naoki admitted that he had murdered Chiyo, and, once again, said that his relationship with Chiyo had been like that of Romeo and Juliet. Jin, profoundly upset by the comparison that Naoki had made to both of them, angrily picked the boy up by the collar and exclaimed that Naoki was nothing but a coward in love. Naoki had agreed, but said that Jin wasn't much different, and Jin realized, to his horror, how right the boy was. After Naoki's execution, Jin was driven to borderline insanity. It is later revealed, after Naoki admits that he was the Mastermind, that Jin was controlled by Naoki to aid the other students in committing the murders. Once Jin manages to get his memory back and realizes this, he tries to kill himself but ends up being killed by Monokuma instead when Jin tried to reveal Naoki's true identity before dying.